battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sith Empire
|-|Introduction, Goals and Korriban= ---- :"To be a Sith is to taste freedom and to know victory." :―Yuthura Ban This is the Imperial Fleet of the glorious Sith Empire, we have come here to conquer, if you are with us, join us in our crusade of being the ultimate naval power that has ever existed, but if you are not with us, you are against us, and we shall seek destruction to you and your navy, for we are Sith, we do not believe in peace, it is a lie, there is only passion, and through passion we gain strength, through strength, we gain power, through power, we gain victory, through victory, our chains are broken. The Force shall free us. ---- ''Our Goal'' ---- We are determined, and we seek nothing but naval prowess, we shall succeed with, or without you, since we seek to become the most powerful navy ever seen. ''Our Homeworld'' ---- :"Korriban shall be as it always has been. A graveyard for the darkest of the Sith Lords, still whispering within their tombs. It shall always be a source of evil, spawning threats throughout the millennia." :―Darth Traya Korriban, is the sole planet in the Horuset system, located across the galaxy. It is the original homeworld of the Sith species and a sacred planet for the Sith Empire, it housed the tombs for many ancient and powerful Dark Lords of the Sith, and containing immense dark side power to this day. Korriban was also, besides of being our homeworld, our main headquarters, here we made every decision regarding the Sith Empire, it is also here, where we trained our fearsome Sith ground forces and apprentices at our Sith Academy located here, only the strongest individuals within mind, body, and spirit become a Sith, the weakest die in the process, it is survival of the fittest. |-|Members= ---- Marka Ragnos - Dark Lord of the Sith : Marka Ragnos is a respected, feared and obeyed Dark Lord of the Sith, considered wise and powerful. In order to ensure his seat as a Dark Lord of the Sith, Ragnos conducted ruthless campaigns against his Sith enemies, marking the beginning of a Golden Age for the Sith. He is the leader of the Sith Empire, he, along with the Sith Council shall place the Sith Empire above any other Navy they encounter, he is skilled both using melee combat, and using of the Force. Darth Vestrus :A demented, twisted, and horrible man, Darth Vestrus started out in the slums of Coruscant as a smuggler for the Hutt clan. While he was on a route to Tatooine smuggling arms to Jabba the Hutt's palace he was caught by a group of Imperial troopers who raided his ship. When they found illegal weapons a fight broke out where Vestrus discovered he had powers with the Force. He came back to his parents, who saw the Imperial-issue blaster he was carrying, and killed them to collect the money for the Sith Academy on Korriban. While in the academy, he slaughtered several other students who got on his bad side, but was taken by a Sith Lord to be his acolyte. His Sith Lord became influenced by the Jedi cause and asked Vestrus to join him. Vestrus took his saber and killed him, keeping his head and saber as a trophy. He has since rose through the ranks and become a Sith Fist, and is now skilled in ship building as well as blaster and melee combat. He is highly skilled in the use of the Force. Lord Gutripper :Gutripper is a shrewd and malevolent person from a planet in the deep core that no longer exists. He is extremely powerful in the dark side and has been ever since he learned of his force capabilities at 5 years old. he quickly started running a crime syndicate, slowly growing until he was taking out entire cities on his home planet. when the planet rose up against him, he looted his own crime syndicate for his own personal gain before deorbiting his entire planet into its primary star. He leaves a trail of debris wherever he goes. Darth Vanquish :Originally from Dantooine, this 'Hand' was taken by a Sith Lord from his homeworld to train to become a Sith. He is a master of the seven traditional lightsaber forms, using a unique blend to eliminate his targets, usually preferring to wield two red single bladed lightsabers. If anyone is in the way of his goal, they are annihilated. He usually heads major ground assaults, preferring hand to hand combat rather than naval battles. Wulf Victoria :A human from the underworld Coruscant, he was a former gangster and smuggler before he found out he had force powers. He then trained and became fully trained in the Force. After he became a Jedi Guardian, he became hungered for power and betrayed the Jedi Order. Now he found this fleet. Darth Severus :He was born with his brother from his parents, both of which were Sith Assassins. One day, at the age of 17, he, in rage, killed his brother with his bare hands after a fight, and he killed his parents with the force as well. He constantly trained, and trained, murdered hundreds of his enemies, and fought to the point where everyone would run away from him. He is silent, but once he goes to war, he turns into this Psychotic monster, tearing people with his bare hands and eliminating entire squadrons of soldiers with force powers. Darth Cleese :TBA Darth Krieger :Krieger was a human who was a Jedi Master. Then, after the Great Jedi purge, he went into hiding and joined the sith. Since he was a former Jedi, he uses a blue lightsaber and has fully mastered the force. Due to him being a former Jedi, he shows a little more mercy than most Sith. Lord Mortus :As his name implies, Mortus is a bringer of death to all who oppose him. Trained as a Sith at a very young age, he quickly showed adept skill in the Force and with lightsaber combat, beating all who opposed him. He is a master of torture, and can force almost anyone to break. Kylo Ren'' :Born on the desert world of Jakku, Kylo Ren is the leader of the Sith sub-faction known as the "First Order of the Galactic Sith Empire," known simply as the First Order. Trained by the Knights of Ren since childhood, Kylo learned to harness the power within him and use it as a weapon to his advantage. He will not stop until the forces of Terra bow down before the might of the Empire. '''Grand Admiral Thrawn :Originating from the planet Csilla in the Csilla System, Thrawn is the military leader of the First Order. Not much is known about him, so his past is all but a mystery. Regator Cacumen :Not much is known about this mysterious Sith lord except his mastery of dueling and his unsettling will to destroy all who oppose the Sith. He was found by a group of Sith on an expedition into the NAN star system, after their ship's sensors picked up a unnaturally strong electromagnetic disturbance in the planetary belt. Young Cacumen was the sole survivor of a planetary massacre that occurred some time before. Dedicating his life to avenging those who had wronged him, Cacumen trained himself prodigiously until his skill was enough to challenge some of the most ferocious beasts on his planet. Noting his proficiency in control of the Force and lightsaber skills, the Sith took him on as an apprentice. At the Sith academy, Cacumen used his powers to prove himself and quickly rose in the ranks of the Sith navy. Presently, Cacumen is one of the most prominent members in the navy, having destroyed countless enemy ships and protecting the image of the Sith. |-|Political Relations= ''Allies'' *Dragonfire Privateering League *HYDRAXIS Navy *The Crusaders *Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet *Protoss Empire ''Enemies'' *United Aerospace Command *AFOH *Enceladus Aerospace Fleet *AIF *The Sol System Alliance *United Nations Space Coalition |-|Available Ranks= ---- The following positions or 'ranks' are the ones available at the moment, by answering the questions listed at the application you will be given a rank, your actions in combat may give you 'prestige', and the Dark Lord of the Sith shall grant you a higher position among the Sith. Sith Master It is the title of a Sith individual who instructed at least one apprentice in the ways of the dark side of the Force. Traditionally, the apprentice was required to kill his or her mentor before they could train their own apprentice and advance to the rank of Master, but this is no longer required. Shadow Hand It is the title given to the second-in-command of the Sith monarch, or Sith'ari. Sith Lord This is a title that is conferred on members of the Sith Empire who have both considerable knowledge of and strength in the dark side, this is given to only those that have truly devoted themselves to the Sith cause and the Dark Side. Sith Marauder "Is it battle that stirs you, to meet an enemy blade upon blade? Such is the way of the greatest of the Sith Marauders, who seek strength in war... and in rage." ― Darth Traya Sith Assassin "...is it the ways of darkness and shadow you seek, the power that comes from striking unseen and sensing weaknesses in your enemies…? The ways of the assassins of the Sith." ― Darth Traya Hand "You will now be one of my Hands—my own personal assassin. Henceforth you will take orders only from me—report only to me." ― Darth Krayt to Darth Talon This position is only given to those that have excelled in combat as an apprentice, you become a Sith Lord's personal assassin, and you shall only take orders and report to that respective Sith Lord, however, you get to choose, wether if you want to become a Sith Lord's Hand or continue with your training to become a Sith Lord yourself. Fist The Fist is a Sith Lord who serves as the supreme military commander from a sector, a sector can be a continent, an ocean, or a whole planet, this position can be only be given by the Dark Lord himself. Sith Saber A Sith Saber, also known as a Sith Knight, is a rank in the Sith Empire. Sith apprentices are promoted to the rank of Sith Saber after completing their formal training under a Master. When a member of the Empire obtains the rank of Saber, they are allowed to customize their robes and acquire possessions, privileges that are unavailable to apprentices. Sith Inquisitor Sith Inquisitors are a class of powerful Force-wielders within the Sith Empire, operating primarily within the political circles. In contrast to their counterparts, the Sith Marauders, Inquisitors specialize in Force abilities as opposed to martial might, and many devote much time to researching new skills to survive in the cutthroat Sith political environment. |-|How to Join= ---- You can join us by answering these simple questions: 1.- Your character's name 2.- Gamecenter name 3.- Your character's biography 4.- In what kind of ships do you specialize building? 5.- Your flagship 7.- Why do you want to join the Sith? Your answer must be concrete. 8.- Which position or 'rank' do you think you deserve? The following questions will determine if you're a suitable candidate to join us, if you are a Pure Sith: 1.- You're on your flagship heading to battle, however, you see an enemy wreckage before you engage the enemy, there seems to be survivors from the ship. What do you do? 2.- Your forces are oppressing enemy forces, on land, air, and sea, however, the enemy begs for mercy. What do you do? 3.- You see an oportunity of conquering an allied piece of land, or a planet, your ally is weak at the moment due to him losing a war against a faction. Do you help your ally or do you crush them and become more powerful yourself? |-|Ship Gallery= ---- Here, you will find our ship arsenal, every ship commissioned to our cause is shown below. FistofOpression.JPG|The Fist of Opression is the flagship of Darth Vestrus, and is a star dreadnought feared throughout the galaxy. It was inspired by the Executor-class star dreadnoughts as well as the Eclipse-class. BladeofAggression.JPG|The Blade of Aggression is a ship based off of the Sovereign class star dreadnaught, the Specter-class star destroyer, and the Venator-class star destroyer. It serves as a support for the Fist of Oppression-class. Acklay.jpg|''Acklay''-class Destroyer IMG_0020-1-.jpg|''Opressor''-class supercarrier, Gutripper's surface flagship. Youasplodenow.jpg|A new composite beam superlaser, it is capable of destroying planets. It can only fire once a month and must draw in solar energy to fire. It must also be launched into the orbit of the target planet before firing. HAMMA OF DOOMCAKES.jpg|The Hammer of Annihilation is the current flagship of Darth Severus,and it was designed to outgun all current ships in the Sith Imperial Naval Fleet. More than 4km long (bigger than the Fist of Oppression!), it can destroy cites in a blink of an eye. Cool ship.jpg|The Hammer Of Judgement is capable of escorting larger ships and successfuly supporting their attacks. DA HANGMANS NOOSE.JPG|The Noose of Supression, a star destroyer based off of the Imperial II-class and the Ravager. Architecture of Aggression.jpg|The Architecture Of Aggression class of cruisers is the main bulk of the Sith's surface fleet for the time being, equipped with a large array of weapons, it is a foe that cannot be taken lightly. Flail Of Betrayal.jpg|The Flail Of Betrayal-class is an excellent escort for more powerful starships, it is able to do reconnaissance missions due to the ship's small size and speed. Spear of Saturn.jpeg|The Shadow Blade, a stolen UAC design, this ship is modified for sith use. Cleese's shuttle.jpeg|A stealth shuttle designed by Darth Cleese, the Sith Stealth Shuttle is useful for tasks where staying hidden in the shadows is desirable. They are notoriously hard to detect, and one was used to infiltrate a UAC shipyard. Harbinger Of Sorrow.jpg|The Harbinger Of Sorrow is a well balanced ship capable of attacking any threat it encounters. Dark Oversser.jpg|''Dark Overseer'' - TBA Dagger Of Torment.jpg|The Dagger Of Torment fits the support role perfectly. It can engage any type of vessel in large numbers Sithzzzzz.jpeg|Darth Cleese's former flagship, and a one off design due to its unique weapon system, the Saber of Darkness is a ship only a Sith could come up with. Along with a standard turbolaser armament, it also features a special weapon that can be best described as a melee weapon. It consists of a massive lightsaber crystal assembly, along with other components necessary to create a 650 meter long blade for ten minutes, with a 40 minute cooldown. Due to the massive effort needed to create such large crystals, only one vessel is equipped with this special weapon, a production model has been created with the beam emitter replaced with an armored hangar, but using an identical outward appearance. (Sith)Armegeddeon, is that you?.jpg|A nice cruiser. Made better by adding a D-day Blade_Of_Corruption.jpg|A good all rounder, the Blade Of Corruption-class of cruisers excels at support roles, however, it is a serious threat to any ship in numbers. SOVEREIGN2.jpg|In an odd break from standard starship design, Darth Vestrus has built the Sovereign-class. These ships boldly go where other ship designs have yet to, and they're set to stun. TIE Fighter I.jpg|The TIE-I Fighter is the Empire's main starfighter for the time being, carrying 2 small turbolasers and a missile bay capable of delivering a wide variety of payload to the battlefield. It can operate inside a planet's atmosphere, however, this makes the craft's speed and maneuverabilty to slightly diminish. Mass production in progress. Spear Of Desolation.jpg|The Spear Of Desolation is an excellent cruiser, made more appealing by a large hangar space and the firepower it holds. IMG_0603.PNG|''Dominion''-class Star Destroyer, a mass-producable cruiser and the mainstay of Gutripper's aerospace armada. TIE Bomber I.jpg|The TIE-I Bomber is the Empire's main air-ground spacecraft, possessing a small laser turret for self defense and a bigger missile bay. ChieftainC10.jpg|The Chieftain C-10-class supercarrier is 5km long and carries many squadrons of Fighters, also mounted with a high powered laser made by the Crusaders. Redlust.jpeg|The Red Lust-class corvette is a powerful vessel with a singular goal, to destroy the fighters of Earth navies. With their numerous missiles and rapid fire turbolasers, these ships will spell doom for fighters like the Longsword, Rapier, or Spitfire II. LeviathanSD.jpg|The Leviathan-class star destroyer is a powerful warship designed by Cleese, and based on the famed Interdictor used by Revan and Malak's forces in the Jedi Civil War. With powerful turbolasers and a large compliment of TIEs, these ships will cause the navies of Earth to run to their caves on Tenelapis, where they will still not be safe, but will cower with false hope in their final moments. Megalodon (11).PNG|''Bogan''-class heavy battleship and Gutripper's flagship Tribalwins.jpg|The Forbearer of Desecration/Terms of Enrampagement-class star dreadnought is Vestrus's flagship. It stretches to a length of over 3 km, and is extremely tough. Sith interceptor.jpeg|Thr Star Viper is an extremely fast and nimble fighter. Designed for rapid deployment, they can be deployed faster than the TIE fighter. They are however, very easily destroyed if hit, and posses less firepower than the TIE fighter. Furyofrevan.jpeg|Darth Cleese's personal flagship, the Fury of Revan is a huge 6km long star destroyer named after a former Sith Lord. Armed with a composite beam superlaser in addition to turbolasers, this ship is devastating on the battlefield. Due to its large size and complex systems, it is a one off design, though Cleese might eventually produce another in his Prototype Star Forge.... HEIL SITH NARNSMAS-227-1.jpg|''Knife of Anguish''-class cruiser. Designed to escort larger capital ships with their great speed and maneuverability, they can easily destroy enemy capital ships in swarms with their two forward mounted 10m super lasers. Sithleech1.jpeg|The Leech-class boarding craft is designed to approach under cloak during battle, and latch on to enemy ships. It then deploys up to 300 troops in to an enemy ship. Used in swarms for maximum effect. Korriban's_Retribution.jpg|The Korriban's Retribution class of warships are armed to the teeth, with the lead ship being the Empire's flagship, replacing the aging Harbinger of Sorrow. Interdictor_Class_Cruiser.jpg|The Interdictor class of cruisers is a fascinating design, capable of wielding the Mass Shadow Generator, it can turn the tides of battles in the Empire's favor. LEL too much Sith plz nerf .jpg|''Halberd of Death''-class carrier. Good for escorting larger ships, as well as accompanying Knife of Anguish-class cruisers on raiding, flanking, and harassment missions, due to their high speed. 5500 toughness, 12x3 46cm turbolasers 4x3 40cm turbolasers, 2x1 10m superlasers, and 130 aircraft (45 TIE Fighters, 45 Star Vipers, 40 TIE Bombers). C-20 Nebula.jpg|''C-20 Nebula'' Zion class Destroyer.jpg|The Zion-class destroyer carries a massive direct energy weapon that is capable of inflicting large damage to ships, comparable to the MK-3 MAC cannon. CoSC.jpg|''Covenater''-class supercruiser FINALLYFINISHEDIT.jpg|The Damocles-class assault carrier is one of the Crusaders most valued ships, carrying many squadrons of planes. Z-2125.jpg|The Z-2125 Goliath is the first ship in the first ship in the fleet equipped with the super-laser, capable of vaporizing ships in one hit, it is one of the most powerful ship in the navy. Stingray class Heavy Cruiser.jpg|''Z-2126 Stingray'' is a heavy cruiser designed to attack ground installations and can carry a lot of troops. Resurgent-class Destroyer.PNG|Two Resurgent-class star destroyers over Neo-Earth. The Resurgent is the fifth class of star destroyers in the Empire with the Finalizer being the flagship of Kylo Ren. The entire class is one of the largest mass produced destroyers. First Order TIE Fighter.jpg|''TIE-II Fighter'' First Order TIE Interceptor.jpg|''TIE-II Interceptor'' Tantive IV-class Frigate.JPG|''Tantive IV''-class frigate Allegro.jpg|***Former MD ship, pretend it has Sith colors and Sith laser based/blaster weapons.*** The Fire of War is a very capable flanker and close quarters fighter. Excelling at working in Asteroids, the wrecks of ships, or even right next to enemy ships, it favors maneuverability over armor (as is Krieger Doctrine). Its sensors and communications are top of the line and are the scouts and skirmishers of the Imperial Sith Navy. Forte.jpg|***Former MD ship*** Still retaining its small size, the Bruiser is a step above the Fire of War in firepower and armor, but not speed. It would fit well in guarding capital ships, close quarters fighting, planetary destruction, and even, direct ship-on-ship engagements. Resurgent II-class Star Destroyer.PNG|''Resurgent II''-class star destroyer |-|Naval Roster= ---- *'Fist Of Oppression Class' - 100 ships, 20 in construction, 80 planned *'Blade Of Aggression Class' - 100 ships, 20 in construction, 100 planned *'Acklay Class' - Unkown *'Oppressor Class' - 50 *'Hammer Of Annihilaton Class' - 200 ships, 10 in construction, 90 planned *'Hammer Of Judgement Class' - 450 ships, 50 in construction, 100 planned *'Noose Of Supression Class' - 250 ships, 500 in construction, 100 planned *'Architecture Of Aggression Class' - 200 ships *'Flail Of Betrayal Class' - 500 ships, 50 in construction, 50 planned *'Shadow Blade Class' - 200 ships, 0 in construction, 0 planned *'Stealth Shuttle Class' - 600 shuttles *'Harbinger Of Sorrow Class' - 325 ships, 25 in construction, 25 planned *'Dark Overseer Class' - 100 ships, 10 in construction, 50 planned *'Dagger Of Torment Class' - 650 ships, 20 in construction, 80 planned *'Saber Of Darkness' - 1 ship with special weapon, 200 non superweapon variants in service. *'Blade Of Corruption Class' - 260 ships, 40 in construction, 50 planned *'TIE Fighter I' - 3,500,000 fighters, production in progress *'TIE Bomber I' - 3,000,000 bombers, production in progress *'Spear Of Desolation Class' - 170 ships, 20 in construction, 60 planned *'Dominion-Class Star Destroyer' - 200 ships, mass-producible, in emergency production following losses at Ceres *'Red Lust-class corvette' - 1000 built *'Leviathan-class Star Destroyer' - 250 built, more planned *'Sovereign class' - unknown *'Bogan class' - 1 built *'Forbearer of Desecration class' - 100 built, 300 planned *'Fury of Revan class' - 1 built *'Knife of Anguish Class' - 1000 built, 0 more planned, built at a rate of 60 per week *'Halberd of Death Class' - 500 built, 0 more planned, built at a rate of 40 per week. *'Korriban's Retribution Class' - 55 built, 10 in construction, 20 planned *'Interdictor Class' - 230 built, 30 in construction, 40 planned *'Nebula Class' - 3 built, 20 planned *'Covenator Class' - 30 built, 40 Planned *'Goliath Class' - 10 built *'Stingray Class' - 50 built |-|Technology and Weaponry= Researched Technologies *'Artificial Intelligence' - It allows the Empire to implement more efficient combat tactics and spare the need of drafting population for military purposes. *'Advanced Robotics' - Allows for better production rates, mechanized infantry and armor, as well as diminishing the organic occupation of ships to command and logistics. *'Turbolaser' - The Empire's main weapon, compared to Earth's lasers and MAC Cannons, there are 4 types of turbolaser in existence: *Type I - Light, low damage, fast firing variant. *Type II - Medium, average rate of fire and damage. *Type III - Heavy, low cadence and high damage output. *Type IV - Colloquially known as "Superlasers". *'Hyperdrive' - Allows FTL Travel via hyperspace. *'Stealth Field Generator' - Mandatory equipment on all Sith vessels, it turns the ship invisible both virtually and visually, frequently upgraded to maximize the module's effectiveness. *'Mass Shadow Generator' - One of the Empire's super weapons, the MSG is within the pinnacle of Sith Engineering, it is able to draw enemy ships out of FTL travel, override the function of gravity generators and inertial dampening, making the enemy ships within the MSG's range to be slowed down and make their combat capabilities diminish by a large margin, injuring their crews if they go for quick maneuvers. Ships can now activate MSG capabilities separately. *'Warp Disruption' - The capability to pull a warship out of warp, employed on the Mass Shadow Generator. *'Slipspace Disruption' - Focused on pulling ships out of Slipspace. *'Advanced Genetics' - The ability to enhance a being's physical and mental capacities at will, acquiered from the Soviets. *'Supersoldiers' - In essence, weaponized genetics, acquiered from the Soviets. *'HK-54' - Successor of the HK-51, production in progress. Improvements over the HK-51 series include: Enhanced armor, strength, firmware update, along enhanced combat capabilities and the ability to operate in a vacuum. *'Hyperspace Superlaser' - A weapon capable of firing at a ship that is in hyperspace/warp. Still in progress! Technologies in research phase *'TIE Interceptor' - In progress *'Ion Cannons' - Queued *'Particle Cannons' - Queued *'FTL Attacks' - In progress *'Plasma' - Queued *'Antimatter' - Queued |-|News= ''Sith News'' ---- March 22nd, 2014 *The Sith Empire becomes far more present *Marka Ragnos becomes the Dark Lord of the Sith *Darth Vestrus joins the Sith Council as a Sith Lord and a Sith Fist *Lord Gutripper joins the Sith Council as well, with the rank of Sith Marauder *A Sith perished by the hands of a man known as Darksire, he has been spared, but not forgotten, yet he has been warned, if he commits an act of such nature, he will be facing the Dark Lord's wrath. March 23rd, 2014 *Darth Vanquish joins the Sith cause April 4th, 2014 A world known by the name of 'Skaro' is destroyed by Vestrus' superlaser, there were no Sith loses. *Several ship proyects are successful, production of such ships started immediately. *Darth Severus and Wulf Victoria become active members of the Empire. Unknown day and month, 2014 *The Council gains more members. The Sith are prospering. *Eavesdrops on other navies have begun. *New ships and combat units have been acquired. November 24th, 2014 *Alliance established between 2 navies, the motive is to gain intelligence from them. *New ships have been launched and mass production started immediately. April 16th, 2015 *For the past months, the Empire has been amassing a powerful Armada. *Several ship designs are in progress. April 23rd, 2015 * The Empire made itself present to the Earthern navies. April 25th, 2015 * Attack on Tel Aviv, Israel took place, the UAC interfered, however, the enemy fleet arrived too late, the city is now in ruins. Some ships were lost on both sides. The Crusaders assisted the Empire. * The Empire, along with the Crusaders, have launched an invasion in order to conquer the Syrian Peninsula. May 5th, 2015 *The Empire has several Superweapon programs on the way, this will increase our armada's firepower Unknown date, 2015 *Several Sith Lords are now members of the Council. *The Empire is gaining strength in numbers. July 18th, 2015 *Several ship programs are underway. *Technological research has been initiated once more. *The Empire's new flagship rises from the depths of the Maw. December 7th, 2015 *The Empire has officially launched the Second Campaign against the Solar System. *Several alliances are forged. Category:Nations/Navies